


Chasing Moments

by BBJ_3



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Batjokes, Betrayal, M/M, Pining, Sex, Sweet, Unstoppable Force, cursed to orbit but never touch, immovable object, they could have been so good for each other, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: In the last moments before Jeremiah's reveal begins to unfold, Jeremiah enjoys the comfort Bruce is willing to offer.





	Chasing Moments

Running his fingers down Bruce’s sides as he pressed the young man further against the wall, Jeremiah debated his next step. The reveal would dampen Brucey’s mood. Undoubtedly, this was the last chance to have him this way before the plot thickened. At least – the last chance to have him willingly. If Bruce thought Jeremiah would give him up for a second, either the younger thought better of Jeremiah than he should or he was a bit more naïve than the bruises Jeremiah had left on his hips would have suggested.           

Cataloging potential lasts highlighted the most inconvenient gap – the only gap really – in his plan: Bruce Wayne. A few months of psychological modification only had a 17% chance of working. Dragging such out to a year or longer increased the likelihood of failure rather than improving it. Introducing the gas – or even a new gas developed specifically for Bruce – risked undesirable side effects. It’d be disappointing if post-gas Bruce didn’t bite his lip to hold back a moan as a delicate flush brightened his eyes. For all his confidence, Bruce still hesitated to grab hold. His fingers curled only loosely as if trying to emphasize his acceptance that someone might desire to pull away. Perhaps he was naïve. Who would pull away from this?

Jeremiah grazed his teeth along Bruce’s throat. The brunette’s legs spread. He was still slick from earlier. Today had been a good day. Gotham Police moved exactly as expected. Bruce seemed to think sex was a good way to comfort somebody. Considering Jeremiah was his first, the red head was determined to not let him get away.           

“We should get married,” Jeremiah murmured.           

As Bruce opened his mouth to answer, Jeremiah pushed fully inside in one smooth movement, punching the breath out of both of them. Hands curled around Jeremiah’s lapels. Bruce dragged Jeremiah closer. He smashed their lips together. A messy but effectively exhilarating kiss. They curled about each other, and thank science for water proof makeup. And smudge proof setting spray. A sudden reveal wasn’t a sound move.           

Pulling back, Bruce groaned. “It’s a bit rushed, isn’t it?”           

“Do you think so?” Jeremiah whispered, pressing kisses against the other man’s pale throat. “Or do you think Alfred will think so?”           

No answer. Aww, Bruce wanted to marry him too. A bad idea really. Legally binding didn’t mean forever. If only he could blow up the world – make it all stop existing until just him and Bruce swirled round each other in a void. They were going there anyways. Bad and good, right and wrong, insanity and stoicism, they were bound to one another. Two celestial objects caught in each other’s gravitational pull.

Jerome must have known. The bastard probably got his final kicks with that knowledge. He’d created the unstoppable force right after introducing it to the immovable object. A perfect way to contain Jeremiah to Gotham – for now.

The reveal approached, and soft kisses wouldn’t be for then. Pressing his forehead to Bruce’s, Jeremiah relaxed, enjoying the tight heat of the other’s body. “I think I will spend the rest of my life chasing this moment.”

Bruce chuckled. “This one? Really?”  
           

“Hmm…maybe the first time I saw you. Or the first time we kissed,” back before the gas – before the itching started – the thoughts and twisted logic which Jeremiah couldn’t contain. “But this too.”

Bruce’s eyes sparkled. He was painfully beautiful. The soft darkness and light melded into something impossible, and everyone else could jump off the top of a building, but Bruce – curling around him like a healing balm, was something impossible, and when Bruce smiled – the last time he’d smile that day, Jeremiah fell even further as the younger man said, “Me too.”


End file.
